Melanie (TV series)
Melanie is a Kuboian traditionally animated children's television series produced by Twinkle, an obscure cartoon studio located in Jaillage, East Kuboia. The show focuses on the titular character, a self-centred and badly behaved seven year-old girl, and what she gets up in her day-to-day life. A total of two series consisting of forty eight 17-minute episodes were produced for the series. Production began in 2003, and the show premiered on KT on 24th April, 2006, with the final episode airing on 8th December, 2006. Reruns continued to air on the channel until its closure on 16th November, 2008. Melanie was a controversial show during its original run, mostly due to the fact that the titular character usually gets away with her mischief. The show was also examined by several professionals globally to discover what behavioural changes occurred in children who watched the show. This led to it becoming popular during the mid noughties, and spawning a cult following. Since the mid 2010s, the show has been subject to several internet memes. Characters Main characters Melanie Melanie (voiced by Suzie Hersham) is the show's titular character and main protagonist, a bratty seven year-old who continuously gets up to mischief. She frequently (and unintentionally) annoys people, and gets into trouble in school due to her naughty behaviour. Although she sometimes puts her friends before herself, Melanie is usually self-centred and attention-seeking. Despite her behaviour, she always gets away with her antics in the end, either by being sneaky, or getting saved by her friends or family. Melanie's hobbies include watching television, playing video games, and basically doing anything that involves her getting what she wants, which is usually praise and/or attention. Her favourite food is chocolate, but also enjoys burgers and chips, and occasionally shows a liking for all types and flavours of crisps. She generally doesn't like food considered healthier, but will eat it if it's the only thing available. Vivienne Vivienne is Melanie's mother, who always defends Melanie when she causes trouble. Since she spoils her daughter badly, she is often blamed for Melanie's behaviour. Supposedly, Vivienne was a troublemaker when she was younger. As an occupation, she has two different part-time jobs; one as a leaf raker, and the other as a catering assistant in a café. Ny Ny is one of Melanie's three best friends, a high-class effeminate boy who enjoys shopping and worries about his hygiene and cleanliness. He usually gets annoyed at Melanie's immature behaviour, but remains her friend because she is nice to him. Ny often likes wearing a large bow or flower on his head, and also likes to wear bracelets around his wrists. He and Melanie appear to have a crush on each other. Gabrielle Gabrielle is the second of Melanie's three best friends. She is often grumpy, and has the tendency to mock her friends, such as criticising Melanie's behaviour, or insulting Ny for his interests, but apologises when told to do so. Gabrielle is a very determined individual, and will finish anything she starts. Ussuf Ussuf is the third of Melanie's three best friends, and the nicest towards her. Unlike most of the other characters on the show, he doesn't get annoyed by Melanie's behaviour, though he tries to not join in with it either. Ussuf is a curious individual, and enjoys wandering off and exploring new areas with Melanie. Significant characters Edward Edward is Vivienne's boyfriend and Melanie's stepfather. He is a technician, and owns a lot of equipment, which he often lets Melanie try out. Mr. Crook Mr. Crook is the PT of Melanie's school, who is often in charge of improving the school's standards and dealing with misbehaving children. Whilst he takes his role seriously, and seems to care for the condition of the school, Mr. Crook occasionally abuses his powers, and sometimes acts dishonestly for personal gain. Mr. Fleece Mr. Fleece is Melanie's school teacher, who she has a mixed relationship with. He usually gives her into trouble for her antics, but sometimes feels sorry for her. Yoshi Yoshi is a nine year-old boy who attends Melanie's school. Debuting in the second series, he is shown to have a very big imagination, and sometimes gives Melanie advice if she wants to make her life more interesting. Sleazy Tom Sleazy Tom is a recurring antagonist in the series. He is a professional robber who steals from public buildings, generally going after expensive and/or precious items, with the intention of selling them for money. All three of his plans get foiled by Melanie. Episodes Series overview Series 1 Series 2 Production Melanie was conceived in late 2002, with development beginning in March 2003. Like most Kuboian animated series, a lot of time was spent on the show's animation, and not much time was spent elsewhere. Allegedly, the premise was finalised in under two weeks. Character design Unlike most Kuboian animated series, characters are drawn with noses. According to Alpha Ipsum, this was done so Melanie had a nose to pick. Reception Original reaction During its initial airing, Melanie was criticised in the media and by several parents. Criticism mostly drew to the fact that the titular character would usually get away with her bad behaviour, and often did not learn any lessons. According to several primary sources, Melanie was under a lot of scrutiny in Kuboian schools in late 2006 and early 2007, with students studying the possible impact of young children watching the show. Different schools gave different results, but most claimed that children who watched the show were usually more assertive than those who didn't, but also generally more conscious. Graduate popularity Due to being scrutinised in the media, Melanie eventually gained widespread recognition, as well as a fanbase consisting of mostly children and preteens. The show notably spawned a cult following in Internet, where it became the basis for Interniot social networking site MelanieWeb. Alpha Ipsum, the show's creator, was reportedly shocked at the show's popularity, as Twinkle's previous television series generally failed to achieve mainstream status. During the mid 2010s, the show started to become the subject of several internet memes. One of the more well-known memes related to the show is a quote from the episode "Two-Faced Teacher", where Mr. Wolf states "I have come a long way", but pauses before saying "come" with a lot of emphasis. International broadcast Kuboia * KT (2006-2008) * Tooncast (2019-present) Australia * ABC for Kids (2007-2011) Canada * TVOKids (2007-2010) Central and Eastern Europe * JimJam (2006-2011) * KidsCo (2007-2013) Conlandia * CBC Kids (2006-2010, 2016-present) France * France 5 (2006-2008) Germany * Toggolino (2007-2009) Internet * Nickelodeon (2007-present) Italy * JimJam (2007-2011) Jetania * Z Bop (2006-2010) United Kingdom * CITV (2006-2009) * Milkshake! (2007-2010) United States * Tickle-U (2006-2007) * Cartoon Network (2007-2008) * PBS Kids Sprout (2010-2011) Theatrical film : Main article: Melanie's Mega Movie Tropes : Main article: List of Melanie (TV series) tropes Category:TV shows Category:Fictional TV shows Category:Kuboia Category:2006 Category:2000s Category:Television shows Category:Fictional television shows Category:TV series Category:Fictional TV series Category:Television series Category:Fictional television series Category:2006 Kuboian television series debuts Category:2006 Kuboian television series endings